What's a soulmate ?
by davidjonesmystery
Summary: "Well, it's like a best friend, but more." Bellamy Blake n'a jamais cru en l'amour. Mais ça, c'était avant elle... PAS DE BELLARKE
1. Il était une fois

_What's a soulmate?_

 _Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person - you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... you will always love them._

* * *

 _\- David active ! Tout le monde sera bientôt là._

La jeune femme sourit en entendant la voix forte et grave de son jumeau derrière la porte de sa salle de bain. Elle fait pivoter le mitigeur de la douche vers la gauche et renverse sa tête en arrière, offrant ainsi son visage au jet d'eau désormais froid.

Les secondes s'égrènent et se transforment rapidement en minutes, mais David n'est pas encore prête à couper l'eau. A la place, elle se délecte de la sensation que lui procure le liquide froid sur son corps. Sa peau glacée est recouverte de chair de poule et ses muscles sont tendus à l'extrême.

Avec un soupir elle finit par sortir de la cabine, emmitoufle son corps dans une serviette, enrobe sa longue chevelure rousse dans une deuxième serviette et sort de la pièce d'eau pour rejoindre sa chambre qui se trouve juste en face.

 _\- Tu peux y aller, ma sœur doit être sortie maintenant._

David se stoppe dans son mouvement, la main toujours sur la poignée de la salle de bain, elle tend l'oreille à la recherche de bruit de pas dans l'escalier et tourne son regard vers ce dernier. En voyant des boucles brunes rentrer dans son champ de vision, la jeune femme se reprend et se faufile dans sa chambre.

Elle traverse la pièce et s'empare de son peigne. Elle libère d'un coup de poignet habile sa crinière humide du tissu et entreprend de les démêler, son regard se pose sur son lit où repose la tenue que sa meilleure amie lui a choisie. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en regardant la robe quand soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre.

Un jeune homme de grande taille et assez baraqué apparaît alors. La jolie rousse reconnaît immédiatement les boucles brunes qu'elle avait entraperçues il n'y a pas trente secondes. Alors que l'homme, visiblement surprit de se retrouver là, reste figé, David, elle, incline la tête et l'observe. Il est plutôt pas mal, il est même vachement sexy avec sa chemise blanche et son short en jeans qui s'arrête au niveau du genou. Sa chemise laisse entrapercevoir sa musculature et le blanc du vêtement met en avant sa peau cuivrée.

Les yeux vairons de la rousse remontent sur le visage du bel inconnu. Malgré sa mine troublée, elle est surprise par la dureté et la froideur de ses traits. Elle remarque immédiatement ses taches de rousseurs qui parsèment ses pommettes et son nez. Son regard passe rapidement sur ses prunelles sombres et s'attarde sur sa mâchoire carrée qui se contracte soudainement.

 _\- Jolies chaussures,_ sourit-elle en baissant les yeux sur la paire de Stan Smith blanche qu'il porte.

 _\- Hmmm, désolé_ , grommelle le brun avant de disparaître sous le rire amusé de la jeune femme.

David attend une minute, une fois sûre que le bel adonis ne reviendra pas, elle peigne à nouveau ses cheveux. Une fois fini, elle approche de son lit, laisse tomber la serviette à ses pieds et enfile rapidement le bout de tissu qui lui servirait de string. Raven ayant opté pour une robe bustier, la jeune femme ne prend pas la peine de chercher après un soutien-gorge qui, elle le sait, n'est de toute manière pas là. Une fois le vêtement enfilé, elle se tourne vers un miroir et se contemple.

David Murphy n'est pas le genre de personne qui a besoin d'être rassurée sur sa beauté. Du haut de son mètre cinquante-sept, elle sait qu'elle est jolie.

Petite et fine, la jeune femme possède des formes fermes et bien marquées. Sa peau est légèrement hâlée ce qui contraste assez avec ses yeux vairons, le gauche est de couleur émeraude alors que le droit est bleu azur. Ses lèvres fines sont étirées en un sourire amusé qui font pétiller ses yeux et dévoilent des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Son petit nez légèrement retroussé ainsi que ses taches de rousseur sur celui-ci, lui donne un air enfantin qu'elle affectionne particulièrement.

La robe bustier de couleur jaune canari moule parfaitement sa poitrine. Elle est cintrée jusque la taille pour ensuite être plus évasée et s'arrêter à mi-cuisse.

Détachant son regard du miroir, David se dirige vers son dressing et se plante devant sa montagne de chaussures. Elle avait bien remarqué la paire d'escarpin assortie à sa robe au pied du lit, mais les avait ignorées avec superbe, une autre idée ayant germée dans son esprit. La jeune femme fixe un moment la dizaine de Stan Smith qui trônent fièrement sur une étagère. Elle s'empare d'une paire blanche en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre et l'enfile rapidement avant de filer à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Une fois dans celle-ci, elle attrape un élastique et rassemble sa chevelure en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappe des mèches.

 _\- Mets un peu de mascara et c'est parfait_ , s'exclame Raven en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte, _jolies chaussures._

La rousse n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa meilleure amie a déjà disparue.

 _\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Madame se faisait désirer_ , s'écrie Nathan Miller en voyant sa plus vieille amie au pied des marches.

 _\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi_ , rit David en enlaçant l'armoire à glace qu'est le jeune métis, _Bryan n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Il doit être en train de faire connaissance avec les invités de ton frère, ce que tu devrais déjà être occupée de faire en bonne hôtesse que tu es._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas mes invités,_ rétorque la jeune femme les mains sur les hanches sans se départir de son sourire.

 _\- Mais nous sommes chez toi alors c'est un peu pareil,_ sourit Nathan faisant rouler des yeux son amie.

 _\- David ! Viens que je te présente,_ s'écrie John Murphy en tendant la main à sa sœur.

Malgré qu'ils soient jumeaux, David et John ne se ressemblent en rien. En effet, son frère possède de courts cheveux bruns et raides. Ses yeux sont d'un gris bleuté qui rappelle à la jeune femme ces énormes nuages sombres lors d'orage. Contrairement à sa sœur, le jeune homme n'a pas hérité du teint basané de leur mère. Sans oublier que son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et son imposante carrure sont un contraste de taille comparé à sa petite et menue jumelle.

David n'hésite que deux secondes avant de rejoindre son frère et de lui prendre la main qu'il tend. Leur regard s'accroche durant un battement de cils et elle sent les doigts de John presser les siens.

 _\- Les gars je vous présente ma sœur, David. David, je te présente mes amis Harper, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy,_ énumère fièrement son jumeau.

Pendant que ce dernier lui explique rapidement qui est en couple avec qui, David, qui ne l'écoute déjà plus, dévisage gentiment tout ce petit monde.

La grande blonde plantureuse aux yeux verts est donc Harper. À côté d'Harper, se trouve une brune aux yeux chocolat, Maya. La deuxième blonde du groupe, Clarke, est plus petite que la première et a de superbes yeux bleus. À côté d'elle se trouve une jeune femme du même acabit que la rousse, ses prunelles sont vertes et ses cheveux bruns tressés reposent sur l'une de ses épaules, elle s'appelle Tessa, non, Lexa… ou peut-être était-ce Lissa ?

Frustrée, la sœur de John Murphy se mord l'intérieur de la joue et pose son regard sur la dernière fille du groupe : Octavia. Elle aussi est petite et fine. Son visage en forme de cœur est encadré par de longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés. Le brun de ses iris est tellement profond que David croit un instant qu'ils sont noirs. Les petites taches de rousseurs sur ses pommettes et son nez ne lui échappent pas, pas plus que sa ressemblance avec son bel inconnu qui a désormais un nom : Bellamy.

Après un bref coup d'œil à la mine renfrognée de l'Adonis, la rousse reprend son inspection. Le colosse bronzé et au crâne rasé est Lincoln. Jasper est le grand brun au sourire goguenard et à côté de lui se trouve Monty, le jeune asiatique est aussi grand que son acolyte et à ce même sourire fixé aux lèvres.

 _\- Enchantée de tous vous rencontrés,_ argue David quand son frère se tait.

John est militaire ou du moins il l'était encore il y a une semaine. En effet, après huit ans de bons et loyaux services dans l'US Army, il avait fini par décider de ne pas rempiler. C'est durant ce laps de temps qu'il a rencontré tout le monde.

David ne sait pas grand-chose d'eux, à part que Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, Harper et la petite brune étaient dans la même unité que lui. Pour ce qui est de Clarke, Maya et Octavia, les informations ne sont pas plus nombreuse… Elle sait juste que le trio est interne en chirurgie.

 _\- C'est chouette de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur la mystérieuse sœur jumelle de Murphy !_ S'exclame Jasper avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Mystérieuse sœur jumelle ? Murphy ?_ Répète la jeune femme en se tournant vers son frère un sourcil arqué.

 _\- J'ai peut-être oublié de leur montrer les photos que j'avais de toi,_ sourit le brun en enserrant la taille de sa sœur pour la coller contre son torse et embrasser doucement son front. Son nez dans ses cheveux, il inspire profondément et laisse l'odeur enivrante de sa moitié emplir ses poumons. Son bras se resserre de lui-même autour de la taille de David alors qu'il pense à combien ce petit bout de femme lui a manqué.

 _\- Une chose est sûre, on était loin du compte,_ ajoute Monty en détaillant de la tête au pied la jeune femme.

 _\- On a tous perdu nos paris !_ S'insurge amusée Clarke en faisant un clin d'œil à David qui lui sourit.

 _\- Quels paris ?_ Entonnent Bryan et Raven en entrant dans le salon, Nathan sur leurs talons.

 _\- On a tous parié sur le physique que pouvait avoir David,_ explique Lincoln en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

 _\- Aucun de nous n'a pensé qu'elle pourrait être rousse,_ Rit Harper.

 _\- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir depuis quand on t'appelle Murphy,_ rétorque la dite rousse en se dégageant de son frère pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

 _\- C'est Bell qui a commencé à m'appeler ainsi et tout le monde a fini par suivre,_ répond Murphy en haussant les épaules pendant que son regard dérive vers la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Cette dernière qui a remarqué son regard se dirige vers lui. David s'efface rapidement et laisse Raven se caler contre son amoureux pendant que ce dernier l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Alors tu es à l'origine de ce surnom,_ sourit David en se détournant de son couple préféré pour dévisager l'Adonis qui ne semble toujours pas près de se dérider.

 _\- Mon frère est aussi à l'origine de celui de Clarke,_ s'écrie subitement Octavia alors que le beau brun reste emmurer dans son mutisme.

 _\- Je pensais que c'était Finn qui t'avais baptisé princesse,_ s'étonne Maya en regardant alternativement ses deux amies.

 _\- Bellamy m'appelait déjà ainsi avant que je ne rencontre Finn,_ déclare évasivement la future chirurgienne en jetant un regard gêné à la petite brune qui lui tient la main.

 _\- C'est Lissa,Tessa ou Lexa ? Je suis désolé ton prénom m'a totalement échappé,_ soupire David toujours agacée de ne pas arriver à s'en souvenir et dissipant par la même occasion l'embarras de la blonde.

 _\- Lexa,_ répond l'intéressée avec un demi-sourire.

 _\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais fait soif ici, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_

 _\- Ben vas-y je t'en prie fais comme chez toi,_ grommelle amusé Murphy en toisant Bryan qui s'est planté au milieu du groupe les poings sur les hanches.

 _\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le face vu qu'aucun de vous trois ne se décident !_ S'obstine le petit-ami de Miller sans se démonter et en les pointant du doigt chacun à leur tour.

 _\- Hey ! Mais on t'emmerde,_ s'écrie les deux femmes de la maison en lui tapant l'épaule.

 _\- Je veux bien un mojito,_ annonce Nathan assez fort que pour rappeler à l'ordre ces trois énergumènes.

…


	2. Certaines choses ne changent jamais

_What's a soulmate?_

 _Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person - you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... you will always love them._

* * *

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Tant d'amour dans une si petite personne_ , soupire John en souriant de toutes ses dents à sa jumelle.

David roule des yeux mais n'ajoute rien, il est trop tôt pour qu'elle essaye d'extirper de quelconques explications à son frère. Peut-être quand elle aura terminé son chocolat chaud, oui peut-être, qui sait.

 _\- Jus d'orange ?_

 _\- Hmmppfff._

 _\- Toujours pas du matin bébé ?_

Pour toute réponse la petite rousse cache son nez derrière sa tasse et prend une longue gorgée de sa boisson chocolatée. Son regard suit paresseusement son frère en train de s'activer à travers la cuisine.

Comment est-ce possible de gesticuler autant dès le matin ? C'est inhumain.

Toute à sa réflexion brumeuse sur comment son frère est passé de loque humaine le matin à cette pile électrique en l'espace d'une poignée d'années, son nez, lui, se plisse légèrement alors que l'odeur de bacon et d'omelette chatouille ses narines.

 _\- Tu as faim ? Et hmmppff n'est pas une réponse,_ sermonne gentiment le brun en agitant sa spatule en bois vers David.

 _\- Hum Hum,_ finit-elle par répondre en posant sa tasse. Une lueur d'amusement pointant le bout de son nez dans ses iris vairons.

 _\- Aucune éducation,_ se lamente Murphy en toisant sa moitié qui baisse son regard vers sa tasse à demi vide pour cacher son sourire.

 _\- Franchement mec, va falloir vendre ton secret ! T'es le seul qui lui arrache un sourire le matin. Elle est pire qu'un ours mal léché,_ s'indigne Nathan Miller qui se détache du chambranle de la porte pour entrer d'un pas dynamique dans la cuisine avec un sourire éblouissant.

 _« Dieu ! Depuis quand est-il là ? »_ ne peut s'empêcher de penser David en dévisageant son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se penche et embrasse délicatement son front avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

 _\- Tu passes trop de temps ici,_ commente, pendant ce temps, John à l'intention de Bryan qui a déjà le nez dans le frigo.

Les jumeaux ne perdent pas leur temps à se demander comment ces deux-là sont entrés.

L'une parce qu'elle est habituée de les voir débarquer à tout moment de la journée ou la nuit, sans pour autant savoir comment ils ont réussi à obtenir un double des clefs de l'appartement. Peut-être grâce à Raven. Et puis… Il est franchement trop tôt pour ce genre de question.

Et l'autre a juste apprit au fil des ans à ne plus poser ce genre de questions dont les réponses, il en est certain, lui fileraient la migraine.

 _\- Raven dort encore ? Non ne répond pas, c'est de la pure rhétorique,_ annonce en guise de salut Bryan qui, après avoir englouti un morceau de fromage, disparait de la cuisine pour grimper à l'étage.

John qui a encore la bouche ouverte, prêt à répondre à la question _visiblement_ rhétorique de son homologue, secoue la tête et sourit. Parce que oui, malgré les années, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Et les questions _rhétoriques_ de Bryan en sont sans aucun doute une.

 _\- Ca va cramer._

 _\- Tiens t'as retrouvé ta langue ?_ Grogne, sans pour autant perdre son sourire, le soldat à l'intention de sa sœur pendant que son attention se porte sur la cuisine, et, effectivement la nourriture commence à fumer.

 _\- Vous avez petit-déjeuner ?_

 _\- Question rhétorique ?_ Contre-attaque Nathan taquin en regardant son ami sortir trois assiettes.

 _\- Visiblement…_ Marmonne le cuisinier du jour en prenant deux assiettes supplémentaires de l'armoire et en remplissant les assiettes en fonction des goûts de chacun. Bacon, omelette et pain pour David et Raven, bacon et pain pour Bryan, omelette et pain pour Nathan et omelette et bacon pour lui.

Dans un coin de sa tête, le jeune homme se promet de demander à sa sœur quelles sont désormais les petites habitudes du groupe. Même si, clairement, celle du petit-déjeuner est toujours identique à celle avant son départ.

 _\- Content de voir que ton cerveau n'a pas grillé au soleil et que tu te rappels ce qu'on aime,_ sourit Miller en l'observant garnir les plats de grappes de raisins.

 _\- Bryan et Raven sont une très bonne motivation pour garder la mémoire fraîche,_ rit John en imaginant les têtes de sa petite amie et du meilleur ami de cette dernière s'il avait, ne serait-ce que pendant une fraction de seconde, oublié une seule information les concernant.

Pendant qu'il dépose les assiettes à table en riant avec le second homme de la pièce, les souvenirs affluent dans son esprit.

Combien de petits déjeuners avaient-ils passés tous les cinq ? Trop pour pouvoir les compter, pas assez pour qu'ils ne s'en lassent. Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis la plus tendre enfance.

 _\- Mes oreilles sifflent,_ se récrie Bryan en entrant dans la pièce avec Raven sur le dos.

 _\- C'est dingue moi aussi !_ Pépie la petite brune qui se penche vers son homme quémandant un baiser quand sa monture de fortune passe devant lui. _Hey attend mon bisou !_

Le couple s'embrasse et tout le monde finit par s'installer à table et à manger. Il ne faut pas trente secondes pour que Bryan et Raven se lancent dans un débat animé où Miller et John finissent par se joindre malgré eux. David, quant à elle, regarde ces personnes, qui au fil des années, sont devenues sa famille. Elle sourit en enfournant dans sa bouche un morceau d'omelette.

 _\- Bon c'est quoi le plan pour aujourd'hui ?_ Lâche subitement Nathan à la ronde. Tout le monde se regarde, tous ont déjà leur propre idée de ce qu'ils veulent faire. Sauf David, la seule chose qu'elle sait c'est que son assiette est presque vide et qu'elle va devoir bientôt se trainer jusque la douche… Et c'est déjà beaucoup pour elle de se projeter jusque-là alors qu'il n'est que 09h00.

Bryan ouvre la bouche pour proposer son idée mais un regard meurtrier de son petit-ami et un coup de coude dans les côtes par Raven l'en dissuade. Bon visiblement il a loupé quelque chose… Nathan penche la tête vers le frère de David qui est en bout de table et le jeune homme comprend.

 _\- Je propose qu'on traine devant un bon film …_ Finit par déclarer John en se levant pour débarrasser la table. _Quoi ?_ Ajoute-t-il fasse aux mines choquées du duo infernal et celle amusée de Nathan.

 _\- Sérieux ? C'est la seule chose que tu désires faire après cinq ans d'absence ?_ S'écrie Raven en roulant des yeux. Peut-être que le laissé décider du programme de la journée n'était pas une bonne idée …

 _\- Moi je vote pour,_ renchérit David en levant sa fourchette garnie du dernier morceau d'omelette en sa possession.

 _\- Tu dis ça maintenant. Mais dès que ta tête sera sortie de ton…_

 _\- Raven !_ La voix de Bryan fait sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

 _\- Quoi !?_ S'alarme l'interpellée innocemment, à son tour elle se lève pour aider à débarrasser la table et pendant qu'elle tourne le dos au jeune homme, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le singer, car bien sur elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il va lui dire …

 _\- Politesse !_

 _\- Bon… Donc comme je disais quand ta tête sera sortie de ton… arrière train, tu ne diras plus que c'est une bonne idée,_ poursuivi la brune en agitant sa fourchette devant le visage de David.

 _\- On peut toujours regarder un film maintenant et aviser après !_ Réplique cette dernière en attrapant la fourchette pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

 _\- Bien. Vu que plus personne ne trouve à redire. Je propose qu'on passe au vote du film._

- _On n'est pas dans la merde,_ soupire Nathan pendant que les jumeaux se frappent le front du plat de la main.

 _\- Je vais prendre une douche,_ annonce David en montant les escaliers car elle n'a aucune espèce d'envie de participer au …

 _\- Quoi !? Mais non tu dois voter !_

Vote.

Hors de question, avec Raven et Bryan cela peut prendre la journée. Et tout le monde sait comment ça va finir. Nathan va devoir trancher (parce que bien entendu les jumeaux trouvent toujours un moyen de fuir) et imposer la neutralité ce qui va déboucher sur le seul film qui à l'unanimité dans cette famille… Le Roi Lion.

 _\- Je laisse mon vote à Nathan._

 _\- Moi aussi,_ enchéri John qui suit de près sa sœur dans les escaliers.

 _\- Grande surprise !_ S'exclame Miller en roulant des yeux. Ses bras se croisent alors que son regard se posent sur les deux énergumènes.

 _\- Traîtres !_ Lancent à l'unisson les deux préposés énergumènes avant de commencer un débat qui nécessite une tasse de café pour le jeune métis… Peut-être même deux… Et pourquoi pas le thermo complet ?

...


	3. Stupide verre brisé

_What's a soulmate?_

 _Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person - you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... you will always love them._

* * *

 _\- John ?_

David vient de sortir de la salle de bain. Enroulée dans sa serviette, elle était sur le point de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, sauf qu'un mouvement sur sa droite avait attiré son attention.

Son frère est assis à même le sol, adossé à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne bouge pas d'un cil. Ses jambes sont ramenées contre son torse, ses coudes sur ses genoux, son visage dans ses mains.

Pied nus, elle s'approche doucement sur la pointe des pieds.

 _\- John ? Qu'est-ce que tu …_ Elle s'interrompt en constatant que le corps de son jumeau est crispé. Elle s'agenouille lentement et se retrouve coincé entre les jambes de son frère. Avec douceur elle attrape les mains du jeune homme et tire dessus.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demande-t-elle dans un murmure, en voyant les larmes coulées librement sur les joues de son frère.

Mais elle ne reçoit aucune réponse, à la place les bras de Murphy s'enroulent autour de sa taille et elle est attirée contre lui. David ne dit rien elle reste dans les bras de son frère, le visage de ce dernier enfouit dans son cou. Ses sanglots s'écrasent contre sa peau encore humide de la douche qu'elle vient de prendre. Elle caresse ses cheveux et attend.

De longues minutes s'écoulent et John ne bouge toujours pas cramponné à sa sœur.

La tête de Nathan apparait dans les escaliers au bout du couloir. En voyant les jumeaux ainsi, il se fige. David le remarque immédiatement et secoue doucement la tête.

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, mais elle sait que Nathan ne peut pas aider.

Le métis reste encore quelques secondes dans l'escalier sans bouger, puis soudain ses lèvres bougent.

David plisse les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il veut lui dire et quand elle comprend, elle acquiesce.

Le temps s'écoule et semble tellement long. Elle déteste voir sa moitié dans cet état. Elle ne connait pas cette partie de lui, celle où c'est lui qui a besoin d'elle et non l'inverse.

John a toujours été le plus robuste des deux. En 26 ans, le nombre de fois où elle a vu son frère craquer, peut se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

 _\- John ?_ Sa voix est douce alors qu'elle s'écarte avec précaution de son frère. Elle sourit tristement en voyant qu'il s'est endormi. Elle essuie les derniers vestiges de sa crise à l'aide du dos de sa main et se détache de lui.

 _\- David ?_

La susnommée sursaute à l'entente de son prénom. Elle se tourne vers la voix forte et rauque et resserre instinctivement sa serviette autour de sa poitrine.

 _\- J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude que tu me voies en serviette à chacune de nos rencontres,_ tente de plaisanter la jeune femme. Mais sa voix est quelque peu éteinte et ses lèvres arrivent à peine à s'étirer en un sourire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Demande Bellamy en s'approchant pour arriver à son niveau. Le regard fixé sur son frère d'arme.

 _\- Je ne sais pas. John et moi étions montés nous préparer pendant que les autres choisissaient un film. Je suis partie me doucher, John m'a dit qu'il allait ranger ses dernières affaires en attendant. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain je l'ai trouvé assis là en train de …_ Sa gorge se serre et elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

 _\- On devrait le mettre dans son lit,_ déclare le jeune homme les sourcils froncés.

 _\- Tu veux que j'appelle Nathan ?_ Propose David, qui, vêtue comme elle est, ne peut l'aider. De toute façon même vêtue correctement, elle n'aurait surement pas été d'une grande aide avec sa force de mouche.

 _\- Il est parti avec les autres._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _« Toujours aussi loquace celui-là »_ pense la rousse les bras croisés.

Bellamy, s'approche de John et le soulève sans mal. David se dépêche de passer devant lui pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre et s'efface pour le laisser passer.

Une fois son frère allongé, elle s'approche et le borde rapidement. Elle reste un petit moment à contempler le visage serein de son frère sans rien dire.

 _\- Tu as une idée de ce qui lui arrive ?_ Finit-elle par demander.

 _\- Non._

La jeune femme soupire, agacée par cet homme qu'elle ne connait pas. Et c'est probablement ce qui l'énerve le plus dans tout ça. Elle ne sait rien de ce type et pourtant son manque d'intérêt pour à peu près tout la met hors d'elle.

Pourquoi est-elle affectée d'une quelconque manière par cet inconnu ? La seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est qu'il est important aux yeux de son frère. Oui c'est surement ça. Elle lui prête de l'intérêt à cause de la relation que son jumeau a avec ce gars. Elle ne voit que ça comme explication. Parce que David est le genre de personne qui se fiche complètement de ce que les autres peuvent dire, faire ou penser à l'exception de Raven, Bryan, Nathan et John. Voilà pourquoi elle est autant contrariée par son agacement envers le manque de dialogue de l'Appollon.

 _\- Bon. Merci pour ton aide, je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi,_ décrète la jeune femme après un long silence.

Elle quitte la pièce sans un regard pour Bellamy et file dans la sienne pour s'habiller. Quand elle descend vêtue d'une jolie petite robe bleu marine à petits pois rouges, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que le jeune homme soit encore là. Et pourtant, c'est bien lui adosser près de la fenêtre, admirant la vue.

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_ Inutile de lui demander ce qu'il fait encore ici, elle sait que sa réponse ne lui conviendra pas de toute manière.

 _\- Bryan a fait tomber un verre._

 _\- Pardon ?_ Demande David perdue. Qu'est-ce que cela vient foutre dans la conversation ?

 _\- Murphy était surement dans le couloir quand le bruit du verre brisé à retentit,_ essaye d'expliquer le jeune homme en se retournant. Il agite doucement son GSM dans la main, la jeune femme comprend instantanément qu'il a appelé Nathan pour en savoir plus.

 _\- D'accord…_ marmonne-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre la portée de ces mots. Un verre s'est brisé et John l'a entendu… Comment cela peut-il l'aider à comprendre ?

 _\- Ca a surement fait remonter de sales souvenirs,_ ajoute Blake en voyant que la jeune femme ne saisit toujours pas

 _\- Oh… oh !_ Son pouls s'accélère alors que la pièce tombe enfin. Elle recule d'un pas, puis deux… Sa vision se brouille. Elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine, se soutient au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber.

 _« De sales souvenirs »_

Ses paupières se ferment et elle sent ces traitresses salées courir sur ses joues.

Jusqu'à présent, elle a réussi avec brio à ne pas penser à ce que son jumeau avait pu subir là-bas. Elle se l'était, _l'est_ , interdit. A cause d'une stupide promesse faite à son frère.

Mais maintenant … Les pires scénarii se jouent dans sa tête et manque de la submerger.

Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait que ces huit années passées là-bas ont été horrible. Toutefois, quand son frère est revenu 5 ans auparavant pour une permission de 2 mois. Celui-ci lui avait certifié que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui quoi qu'il arrive car rien ne l'atteindrait.

Elle l'avait cru. Elle avait promis de ne pas se torturer l'esprit avec ça. Elle avait promis de ne pas écouter les médias. Elle avait promis de vivre sa vie et de rester heureuse malgré son absence.

Sauf qu'un stupide verre s'est brisé et lui a montré ce que son frère lui a caché. Tout ne va pas bien et elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Sa respiration se bloque face à la douleur qu'elle éprouve. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien dit ?

Focalisée par ses sombres pensées, elle ne sent pas les doigts de Bellamy s'enrouler avec douceurs autour de son poignet. Il exerce une légère pression et l'attire vers lui. Ses bras enlacent sa taille pour la caler contre son torse. Son visage se presse contre le tissu du t-shirt du jeune homme. Les larmes coulent sans pouvoir s'arrêter et subitement elle inspire. La brûlure dans ses poumons s'apaise et son esprit s'éclaircit lentement.

 _\- Je suis fatiguée,_ souffle-t-elle en s'éloignant de la chaleur rassurante qu'est Bellamy Blake.

Tranquillement, il se penche et la soulève comme une jeune mariée. David se laisse faire, son regard parcourant le visage du jeune homme.

Elle qui le pensait insensible, s'était-elle trompée ?

Arrivée dans sa chambre, il l'a dépose dans le lit avec délicatesse.

 _\- Attend,_ gémit-elle en attrapant son avant-bras alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà du lit. Il ne bouge pas, reste à moitié penché sur le lit attendant qu'elle continue.

Elle hésite plusieurs secondes, puis sans prévenir tire sur son bras. Bellamy surprit perd l'équilibre et se retrouve à moitié allongé sur le lit de la jeune femme, il se soutien à l'aide de ses coudes et regarde David monter à califourchon sur lui.

Ses petites mains agrippent son t-shirt. Ses prunelles vairon se verrouillent dans celles sombres de Bellamy. Elle s'approche avec lenteur de son visage, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de rebrousser chemin s'il le désire. Mais il ne fait rien ou plutôt si, sans se poser de question il réduit l'espace entre eux et leurs lèvres se frôlent dans un premier temps.

David recule de quelques millimètres et contemple le visage sous elle. Un sourire étire ses lèvres quand elle se rapproche à nouveau de lui. Ses lèvres s'appuient sur celles douces et sucrées du jeune homme. Leurs paupières se ferment alors qu'ils profitent tous deux moments.

Le baiser est lent, tendre et quand la jolie rousse sent les lèvres de son partenaire s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue et ainsi demander l'accès à sa bouche, elle accepte sans hésitation. Leurs langues commencent alors un long tango qui les fait frissonner.

 _\- On est rentré !_

 _..._


End file.
